Hansuke Kyūshū
Background Information With his father being a contractor and his mother being a chef, Hansuke always wonder what he was going to be. As a child Hansuke always was fascinated with ninja, but his mother didnt want him becoming a ninja because she thought it was too dangerous. Lucky for him his had a supporting father who believed that you can be anything you wanted to be. So he registered Hansuke into the academy and they kept it a secret ever since then. Once Hansuke graduated he was so excited that he went home with the headband on to show his day, but the only one home was his mom because she was running late. Immediately making him take off the headband she told him that she was returning this headband before he could get hurt. She also didnt want him going on any missions while she was gone so she took him to her job. That same day bandit's come into the restaurant and started trouble. When his mom went to go stop them, one turned and punched her. Hansuke was able to easily defeat them and kick them out. After that, his mother knew that he would make a great ninja and handed him his headband back. Personality & Behavior Hansuke is very proud of his clan even though they are looked at as the lower tier clan. He knows that they are all hard workers and didnt slack. He gets a little emotional when people talk about his clan and sometimes lashes out and attack them. Other than that he is a very calm person and hard working Ninja Appearance Hansuke has red hair the hovers over his headband, his eyes though are a light orange. Hes common wear is a navy blue jacket, with a blue shirt underneath. Khaki pants the end at his ninja slippers top. He keeps his Ninja pouch on the right side of his lower back, with his tanto just under it. Abilities Intellectual: Although he doesnt show it, Hansuke is intelligent for his age, graduating top of his class. He uses this intellect only when in combat and on missions where he would need to use detective skills. From genin Hansuke was said to have the intellects of a Chunnin. This is because he worked hard as a student and took becoming a shinobi very seriously. Battle Strategist: Having to be a shinobi means you are going to have to come across ninjas who are stronger than you, faster than you, ect. By using your brain power you will be able to outsmart and best your opponent. Reading up on battle stratagy in his spare time was how Hansuke got better at this. In combat he would refer to some books he read in the past to help him fight. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line *Sensei meet up (Combat Training) Training *After-Image Clone Training (PT 1/2) *After-Image Clone Training (PT 2/2 *How Long Can You Plank?(Basic Training) *Meditation (Basic Training) *Absorbing Chakra (PT 1/4) Approved By: Ramensan